tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Five New Engines in the Shed
Five New Engines in the Shed is the first song from the seventh season, dedicated to Salty, Harvey, Emily, Arthur, and Murdoch. Lyrics :Good morning sunshine, brand new day :Busy day for the railway :Engines rolling to and fro-ing :Rushing by on the railway :But today is a special day for :Have you heard the news? :Something special is happening, happening :Have you heard the news? :Have you heard, pass the word, have you heard :There are five new engines in the shed :Five new friends in the shed :1, 2, 3, 4, 5 :Can you believe your eyes? :Five new engines in the shed :Celebrate the big surprise :And raise the banners high :For the five new engines, great new engines :Five new engines in the shed :Emily, with her coaches green, is a joy to be seen on the railway :Harvey with his crane looks strange, but he'll take the strain on the railway :Salty is the dockside diesel, he'll tell a tale or two :Arthur too, is shy but true, he'll be there for you :Look, there's Murdoch. He's so big and strong. He'll just go on and on :There are five new engines in the shed :Five new friends in the shed :Welcome to one and all :Everybody say hello :Five new friends in the shed :Thomas and all his friends are here :So let us wave and cheer :For the five new engines, great new engines :Five new engines in the shed :Five new engines in the shed :Five new friends in the shed :1, 2, 3, 4, 5 :Can you believe your eyes? :Five new engines in the shed :Celebrate the big surprise :And raise the banners high :There's Murdoch and Arthur and Emily and Harvey and Salty. :For the five new engines, great new engines :Five new engines in the shed Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Harvey * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Salty * Rheneas * Annie and Clarabel * Butch * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Farmer Trotter * Cyril the Fogman Episodes * Percy's Promise * All at Sea * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Paint Pots and Queens * Salty's Secret * Harvey to the Rescue * Emily's New Coaches * What's the Matter with Henry? * James and the Queen of Sodor * The Spotless Record * Toby's Windmill * Salty's Stormy Tale * Something Fishy * Peace and Quiet * Bulgy Rides Again * Harold and the Flying Horse * Best Dressed Engine * Three Cheers for Thomas Deleted and Extended Scenes * Percy's Promise - An extended shot of Thomas passing the village. * Paint Pots and Queens - A deleted scene of Wellsworth decorated at sundown. * Salty's Secret - The scene of Salty passing some trucks has been extended. * Harvey to the Rescue - A deleted scene of Harvey putting the trucks back onto the rails. * James and the Queen of Sodor: ** Sir Topham Hatt's head turned a different way. ** The scene of James leaving Tidmouth Sheds has been extended. * Toby's Windmill - A deleted scene of Harvey pulling a train of logs and branches. For unknown reasons, it is mirrored. * Something Fishy - The scene of Arthur discovering the Fishing Village has been extended. * Peace and Quiet: ** A deleted scene of Murdoch passing Gordon, Thomas, Annie and Clarabel at Wellsworth. ** A deleted scene of Murdoch passing Donald at the Cement Works. ** A deleted scene of Murdoch passing through the countryside before discovering the sheep. * Emily's New Coaches: ** A deleted scene of Emily pulling Annie and Clarabel at the beach. ** A deleted scene of Emily passing a field. ** The scene of Emily with Annie and Clarabel passing Thomas has been extended. * The Spotless Record - A deleted scene of Arthur arriving at Brendam. * Salty's Stormy Tale - A deleted scene of Emily passing through Brendam Docks. * Three Cheers for Thomas - A deleted scene of Harvey coming out of the shed next to Percy and Thomas. * Unknown: ** A scene of Arthur pulling trucks. ** A scene of Harvey pulling two scrapped tenders on a flatbed. ** A deleted shot of Arthur pulling a brake coach past the watermill. Trivia * This was the last time that new nameboards were produced. * This is a first song editor by Kate Buckland. * A clip from an unknown episode shows Harvey pulling a flatbed carrying two of Henry's scrapped tenders from Tender Engines. * The font of the "WELCOME NEW ENGINES" banner is written in Comic Sans MS. Goofs * In the title card scene, the steps beneath Thomas' cab are red. * The shot of Salty moving forwards when he is next to Fergus, the shot is reversed as smoke can just be faintly seen going back into the chimney next to them. * Arthur has Murdoch's whistle sound. * In the shot of Arthur, Murdoch and Salty at Tidmouth Sheds, the yard next to the sheds has been replaced with a brick wall. In Other Languages Home Media Releases US * New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures * Roundhouse Rhythms DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 4 * New Friends for Thomas and Spills and Chills Double Feature UK * Making Tracks with Thomas and Friends JPN * Original Songs 2 Malaysia/Singapore/China * Sing-a-Long Song File:Five New Engines in the Shed - Music Video Category:Songs